herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash (EG)
Rainbow Dash's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School and electric guitarist / lead vocalist for the Rainbooms. She is one of the five deuteragonists of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, one of the five main protagonists of Rainbow Rocks, one of the five tritagonists of Friendship Games, and Legend of Everfree, one of the seven main protagonists of the Equestria'' Girls'' miniseries, the specials, and the Summertime Shorts, and a major character in the digital series. Personality Like her pony counterpart, Rainbow Dash is very athletic, competitive, and sassy. She is the captain of every sports team at Canterlot High School and effortlessly overtakes Twilight in a game of one-on-one. She is also somewhat cocky, often speaking—and sometimes singing—about her own "awesomeness". In the second film, Rainbow is conceited to the point of frequently calling the Rainbooms her band. Despite that, Rainbow is friendly, merciful, caring, compassionate, warm, understanding, and kind. She even humbly steps aside for Twilight to take over lead vocals, and she lets Sunset Shimmer join the band by the end. Rainbow Dash's strongest trait is her loyalty. She eagerly teams up with Twilight to beat Sunset in the first film, and in the third film, she gives up a victory in the Friendship Games to save Sunset's life. She also able to inspire motivation in others as demonstrated in Friendship Games . Description in Films My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rainbow Dash is Canterlot High School's resident jock, being captain of all the school's sports teams. She is first mentioned to have had a falling out with Applejack, but after Applejack discovers they were driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer, the girls reconcile at Twilight Sparkle's urging. Rainbow tells Twilight that she will only help her become Princess of the Fall Formal if she beats her in a soccer match, with the first to make five goals winning. Rainbow easily wins, but she helps Twilight anyway, telling her that she was testing her determination. When Twilight invokes the power of the element of magic, Rainbow briefly channels the element of loyalty and gains pony-like attributes. After Sunset Shimmer is defeated, Rainbow flies around at the Fall Formal, picking up Scootaloo and giving her a ride. Her wings and pony ears vanish when the portal to Equestria closes after Twilight's departure. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash reappears in Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, where she plays lead guitar in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase. In the Rainbooms, she is initially the lead vocalist as well as the guitarist and songwriter. When Twilight returns to the human world, she takes over as lead vocalist. Throughout the film, Rainbow Dash shows moments of egotism, taking credit for the formation of the Rainbooms, frequently stating that it's her band since she's the leader, judging her friends' performances, and being reluctant to play songs that Fluttershy had written. After Sunset Shimmer's speech, she finally sees the error of her ways and acknowledges that it is "our band" Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash appears again in Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. Rainbow helps motivate her classmates to win the games with a spirited song, ponying up at the end. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, where she passes the chemistry, baking, and carpentry contests, but drops out of the spelling bee after misspelling "hippopotamus". She and Sunset Shimmer are paired up in the motocross portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. When the human world's Twilight Sparkle accidentally summons carnivorous plants from Equestria in the middle of the race, Dash turns around to save Sunset's life in an act of loyalty. She ponies up a second time and wards off the plants, allowing Sunset to win the relay, before getting her magic absorbed by Twilight's amulet. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth Equestria Girls film, Rainbow Dash goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to play numerous sporting activities. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Applejack in the Aquamarine Tent. While at the camp, Rainbow's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability of supersonic running speed. Throughout the film, Rainbow Dash helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers". When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser and offering to have the Rainbooms play. Trivia * Rainbow Dash is one of two members of the Humane Seven to not have any siblings; the other being Sunset Shimmer. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Loyal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Tricksters Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers Category:The Messiah Category:Animal Kindness Category:Voice of Reason Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Wise Category:Magical Girls Category:Rivals Category:Bond Protector Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Falsely Accused Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wrathful Category:Internet Heroes Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Superheroes